Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device configured to perform near field communication with an information processing terminal and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing a program for controlling an operation of the communication device.
Description of Related Art
There have been conventionally developed communication devices capable of performing near field communication with information processing terminals such as smartphones and tablet personal computers. In the near field communication, transmission and reception of data can be performed by merely bringing the information processing terminal near to the communication device. Some of the communication devices are provided with operation buttons of touch sensor type for detecting a touch or an approach of an input tool such as a finger of a user. (The input tool may be referred to as an input object.) As the operation buttons of touch sensor type, there are known ones for detecting the touch or the approach of the input tool utilizing a change in capacitance, in other words, by detecting a change in capacitance.